RWBY: X OUT
by Whitethorn23
Summary: A look at the 14 special individuals who were the subject of an experimental project that created them to be the best operatives in the Trinity Alliance.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: X OUT**

 **(This entire story will be voiced by the Storyteller)**

As mentioned in the previous story I had read to you, the Alliance Research Bureau was known for many creations that furthered the Alliance's efforts. But this time, I will be telling about 14 special individuals who became a crucial element of the Alliance forces. The ASRB was the main handler of the X project, a secretive research program that would develop 14 special operations operatives to act as the Alliance's chief field operators.

The first of these 14 special operations operatives was a young man who was once a native of the Kingdom of Vacuo. Once a penniless street thief, he lost the use of his arms in an accident with an oncoming truck. He was found by the Alliance, who recruited him into the program in exchange for the protection of a group of urchins who were actually a group of escaped slaves. His body was augmented with Neuro-muscular stimulant frames, and his arms were immediately replaced with mechanical limbs that are controlled by a unique form of wire that can be manipulated to form shapes and weapons. Though the wire appeared thin, it was able to cut through anything that the boy could concentrate it towards. The reason he was entrusted with the wire weapon was due to a unique talent of his that caught the Alliance's attention; when he ever pulled a theft, he managed to do it by discreetly latching a small hook with a string and carefully swiped wallets with ease.

The first time he ever saw action was when he was a part of Operation: Gladius, the elimination of a Faction of smugglers and human traffickers. He took part of the action by which he managed to neutralize 4 enemy airships, all by using his wires to shred their engines. Though he fought for the Alliance, he was both shell shocked and amazed by what he could do as he fought in the battle. From that battle, he set out to become stronger and more than just some good for nothing coward, and this train of thought led to him becoming one of the greatest agents in the Alliance.

Though he was the first of the X Project operatives, he found a mentor in his subordinate and second in command...


	2. Chapter 2: Demonic Blades

**X-2: Demonic Blades**

The second of the 14 was originally Hadrianna Parks, a Faunus employee of a private security firm, and an individual with a colorful past. She was a former member of the White Fang, an advisor to the Menagerie chapter leaders Corsac and Fennec Albain. However, one of the members was a little too possessive of her, which resulted in an incident where she was supposedly sexually abused by the member. When she approached the brothers about it, they simply dismissed it on the grounds of "having other important matters to attend to" and she received no assistance. Fed up with the lack of responsibility that the brothers ignored, she departed from the White Fang and began a campaign to expose acts such as what happened to her.

Her big mouth eventually got her into trouble, and was targeted by the very man who abused her after he was discharged from the White Fang under orders from Sienna Khan. He raped her and left her for dead, having broken both of her arms and in a ditch. She was found by an Alliance field operative, who nursed her back to health and recruited her into the program. She underwent surgery to receive new weapons, which came in the form of new, robotic arms that carried a set of twin blades that could extend from her arms. She underwent vigorous therapy to help her adjust to the arms, as well as training in the use of the blades.

Due to her former career as a Private Security officer, she was adjusted to the violence of combat when she experienced her first deployment in the field. She took part in Operation: Spearhead, an Alliance operation to slow the rapid growth of the White Fang Splinter Cell that was under Adam Taurus' command. She swiftly assassinated several of the violent radicals who had called themselves White Fang, showing slight remorse towards the action. This was understandable, as any life taken when there could have been a chance at redemption deserves to be mourned. Afterwards, she resolved to rescue all of the Faunus from Adam's lunacy and spiteful nature and even became a mentor to X-1.

The next of the 14 is such a troublesome duo, so I am uniting X-3 and X-4 into their own chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Double Trouble

**X-3 and 4: Double Trouble**

X-3 and 4 are such a unique duo that they don't even deserve their own separate chapters in this story. Twins Haruka and Marina are a couple of cat Faunus twins from Atlas, and former members of an elite group of huntsmen and huntresses. However, Haruka was born with a unique genetic disorder that rendered her blind in which it was difficult for her to fight. But that didn't stop this little firecracker from prepping to fight, in which she trained both her senses and abilities to the point where she became the most fearsome fighter in all of Remnant. Marina was a skilled fighter as well, but one major incident brought her fighting career to an end. During a skirmish in Vacuo, Marina was injured heavily but her most notable injury was a severe head wound that ran deep, resulting in her being rendered vegetative for several weeks. Upon awakening, Marina lost her sight due to extensive nerve damage.

With both sisters now blind, the flow of any form of employment for Marina began to dwindle away while Haruka became a breadwinner for the two. But employment soon began to vanish for her as well. The two were scouted by A.I.S Operative Keith Boothe, who enrolled both of them into the program as a part of an arrangement with Haruka as she was originally supposed to be the only one recruited by the Alliance.

For their procedure, both siblings underwent a special operation that was a top secret that Alliance Scientific Research Bureau had in the wings. It was called the "mind splint" in which treated stem cell matter from each sibling would be transplanted into the other siblings' brains. This would result in a pseudo-telepathic link between the two girls, making them able to work in a modified, synchronized combat fashion. This would also allow them to detect threats much faster and warn each of any danger. Though both of their sight was lost, they became more efficient operatives as they were enhanced with bio-enhancement technology and neural stimulants. These two eventually formed a strong relationship with their other X project volunteers, becoming integrated with their family.

The first combat that they had experienced in the field was involved with Operation: Clearwater Revival. A village in Vacuo relied heavily on the water of a massive reservoir that was fortified by a man-made dam, keeping a stable peace between humans and Faunus. However, a group of humans that grew tired of the peace and decided that the Faunus had overextended their reach. They seized the dam, threatening to drop a serious toxin into the water that would render it unsafe for ingestion unless the Faunus of the village were expelled.

Haruka and Marina were deployed to the dam, and the two swept through the facility and stealthily eliminated the hostiles inside the dam maintenance facility while a task force group assisted a resistance in thwarting the radicals' militant allies from rounding up the village Faunus. Authorities rounded then rounded up the radicals, while the twins and the task force disappeared.

They can sing well, but they don't have anything on the singing voice of Number 5 as when you hear it, you'll be "enraptured"...


	4. Chapter 4: Apocalyptic Voice

**4: X-5's Apocalyptic singing voice**

While there are 14 total individuals, there is one who is considerably the youngest of the bunch. This is X-5, as she is only 10 years old and yet she has the singing voice of an experienced opera singer. Her name was originally Mara Fleming, a talented singing prodigy at only the age of 10 years old. Due to a gene disorder that ran in the family, she was very short and was picked on for it a lot. Her mother was actually a high-ranking Alliance field handler, in which agents would contact her on private communication channels constantly. The girl was well on her way to a good singing career, but it was cut short as an envious mother of another talented child with equal talent refused to let some newcomer undermine her own child's reigning superiority with song. The mother staged an automobile accident that resulted in young Mara taking severe injuries to her throat and face. This destroyed her ability to sing, as well as damaged the poor girl's confidence to face anyone in public as she became afraid of receiving ridicule or empathy from anyone who looked at her face. Her mother, Inara, vowed retaliation for what had been done to her daughter and was determined to get her revenge. Her revenge came in the form of exposing the woman's recorded conversation with the driver who lead the accident. This ruined both the woman and her daughter, in which the latter was arrested for attempted murder and subterfuge for her actions.

Determined to give her daughter a voice again, Inara enrolled Mara into the X project program as the fifth individual. She knew that this meant her daughter was going to become an Alliance operative, but negotiated a deal with the Cardinal to be one of the Handlers for the X operatives. Humbled by her request, the Cardinal granted her offer and was integrated into the program as an operations specialist for her daughter. Mara's surgery was joint effort between the main ASRB and their, oddly enough, Paranormal research team. The team had discovered the existence of ancient Grimm that rebelled against "her", in which the ASRB saw the potential for using these creatures against dangerous opponents. Using samples of DNA gathered from the remains of an individual inside an ancient tomb dedicated to these Grimm, they were able to rebuild her vocal chords and repaired a bit of her face as well.

It was discovered that when Mara began to sing, the environment began to undergo drastic changes as the wind gained speed and unnatural clouds began to take shape in the sky. There was thunder, but no rain, and the clouds would only seem to be concentrated on a singular area. In that moment, Alliance leadership discovered that she gained the ability to call upon one of the "Primordial Seven", namely the fifth in the lineage. This Grimm was named Rapture, "the Conqueror of the Dark", in which Alliance leadership and the Cardinal considered this Grimm to be the near-equivalent of a divine being due to his large size. He was by design, a colossal, squid-like creature with incredible abilities and any Grimm that came into contact with this black, sludge-like material he produced would immediately fall under his control.

The first time that young Mara ever fought in the field, was when she took up a minor assignment in the field rather than a larger scale operation like the previous 4. She took up the task of eliminating a group of pirates that wanted to sack the village-city of Kio Kuana as they thought Faunus didn't deserve a kingdom of their own. Summoning Rapture with her special song, the "Enraptured Melody", the Grimm obliterated the pirate fleet with just a swing of just **_One_** of his massive tentacles by knocking the fleet into the air and smashing it away. ASRB researchers discovered that the two were in perfect sync as they developed a form of sibling relationship, in which there was no rejection from Rapture at all like the Grimm felt that instinctively needed to protect her from danger.

Though X-5 became part of the program because of her family wanted to help her, the next one joined so she would be able to find her family...


	5. Chapter 5: Silver-eyed death

**5\. X-6: Silver-eyed death**

The sixth of the line-up is a unique case, as the Alliance had never had the chance to work with someone of the Silver-eyed lineage. Aria Rose, a young 19-yr-old kid, had run away from her family due to the fact that she was afflicted with the genetic disorder known as gigantism. This caused her to grow to the height of 7 meters, making her a very tall girl and to her folks figured it meant a great shame. She was often ignored and mistreated by her parents due to her disorder and so she got tired of it and ran away from home. On the run, she picked up many talents of combat, in which she tried to apply them in battle with a Deathstalker that threatened an Alliance research team in the fields of Mistral.

The girl easily killed the beast, but not before it got one lucky strike with its stinger on her. The team saved her from the venom by placing her into cryostasis after applying the anti-venom, in which she was enrolled into the project at the request of the Grand Marshall, who formed a friendship with. Aria underwent surgery to receive a legendary advanced weapon known as the Bio-organic Assault System, in which she gained the ability to generate an indestructible suit of regenerative chitin armor that also amplifies her aura. To assist in combat, Aria was conditioned with a special "combat persona" that allowed to fight like some of the most legendary warriors in all of Remnant. This persona was programmed to activate only whenever she utilized the armor at its full potential.

She was trained vigorously in its use, as well as several different combat styles and CQC techniques for whenever she didn't need to use it. This allowed her to become one of the strongest fighters in the Alliance forces, with the top-ranked fighter being the Grand Marshall herself. She took up a sort of big sisterly role to the younger members of the project, and would sometimes cook for them whenever they were all required to live together as part of an assignment.

Her first mission was the eradication of a group of traffickers in Vacuo who were purposely instigating violence between Humans and Faunus as a cover for their operations of snatching women, teenage girls, or even children from the streets. Posing as a victim or "product" that the traffickers referred to those they captured, Aria systematically eradicated the high leadership of the traffickers, while Alliance operative Brie Solomon, Aria's handler whose codename was "Seraph", notified local authorities of the traffickers as an anonymous caller. After the remaining traffickers were arrested by local authorities, Alliance Negotiators brokered a peace treaty between the local humans and Faunus, who established a Watch Group to avoid anymore kidnappings in the city. After that, Aria learned that Summer, her younger sister, had vanished on her assignment for Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Though Grand Marshall Stone promised to try and locate Summer, Aria eventually learned that Summer had one child: a daughter named Ruby.

Though she was one of the strongest fighters, she was only number 3 on the list. The Seventh individual who was a part of the program was number 2 on the list...


	6. Chapter 6: Indomitable Hide

**6\. X-7: Indomitable Hide**

The 7th of this story's cast is the most unbeatable of the 14 due to his talents. Simon Johnson was a unique crocodile Faunus who was a former boxer and professional heavyweight who was almost on his way to a championship match. However, he was beaten as his opponent, a bigoted human named Ryder Crane, was wearing a set of brass knuckles underneath his gloves to give himself an edge in the fights as his punches were normally too light. This broke several bones in his body, and effectively ended his career as a skilled boxer in the fighting ring permanently. As he was stuck in agonizing therapy to recover, he was approached by an Alliance official that became his sponsor into the program.

His surgery grafted him with a new form of advanced Nano-technology system that was grafted into his body. It was called the CHR-M3 Nano defense system, or "Chrome skin" as some of the technicians referred to it as during the developmental stage of construction. The irony of the nickname was the system didn't even have anything to do with Chrome, as it allowed his body to encase itself in a thick and dense crystalline layer. The crystal that he produced was virtually unbreakable, nothing could penetrate its surface. Drills, water at extremely high pressure, explosives, laser, and even a high amount of kinetic force applied to him could shatter its surface. He was also stronger and faster than he was when he was a professional boxer who normally fight for money.

After vigorous training, he was eventually deployed to the field to test his combat skills and how well he worked with in a high stress situation. He participated in Operation: Checkmate, an Alliance tactical operation to eliminate a Grimm spawning nest with an advanced laser weapon known as the Spear of the Gods. The weapon destroyed the spawning pool, but there still were a large number of Grimm left behind, in which he assisted Alliance ground forces in the clean up operations by taking on the heavy hitters. Have you seen a grown man killing an Ursa with a jolt counter to the head? It's like a rocket-propelled sledgehammer crushing a baseball in a demolition test: nothing left. Using only the hand to hand techniques he was taught and the boxing skills he had, he killed 2 Deathstalkers, 4 Ursai, and 15 beowolves. His role in Checkmate earned him the nickname of "Diamond Fists", as no living thing could stand against him in a close quarters fight.

Though he may possess sheer destructive power, his next counterpart would be someone who can "outgrow" them all...


	7. Chapter 7: Puppeteer of Emotion

**7\. X-8: Puppeteer of Emotion**

The Eighth of the 14 was the most puzzling out of the subjects as this girl would not be very responsive or social. Astoria Reinhardt was born to a middle-class family in Haven, and was a talented girl and skilled in many fields such as art and music, which attracted the attention of many parties. At a young age, her father, William, accidentally unlocked her aura after an unexplained accident in her school which left her back broken and she eventually discovered her semblance as well. The "accident" was discovered to have been an act of bullying, caused when she defended a young Faunus child from a group of harassers. The harassers responded to her actions by throwing her down a flight of concrete stairs, which resulted in her back breaking and she received a severe blow to the head that resulted in a serious concussion to the brain. As a result of the head trauma, she awoke to have discovered that she no longer could express her emotions properly or even at all. Though her aura was unlocked, she discovered her semblance during her time in middle school, where she encountered the same bullies from the incident before. She managed to cause one of them to feel a great sense of remorse towards his actions, and then turned him loose on his former friends.

As she got older, her neural condition worsened as she began to experience moments of random nosebleeds or sudden paralysis at the most unexpected of times in the most unexpected of places. She was then introduced to the Alliance after learning that she had only a few months to go because she started to experience what doctors called "neural bleed" as a result of the unexpressed emotional feelings. Her new stepmother was revealed to be a member of the Alliance Scientific Research Bureau, who got her enrolled into the X-Project. The procedure she underwent treated the neural bleed and saved her from that cruel fate, though she was still unable to process or display emotions anymore. Her cellular structure was altered to the point where she could physically control her own physical mass and preform acts such as increasing strength, height, and senses. She became a talented operative, able to stir the emotions of others towards suitable outcomes that were favorable for the Alliance.

This was proven during Operation: Golden Bridge, in which she managed to accomplish the assignment before a scheduled deadline that would have resulted in the Alliance Military gaining absolute authority over the operation. In the city of Hamlin, tensions between humans and Faunus nearly exploded into all out war. With the aid of A.I.S, Astoria, under the name "Reina Rylander", managed to assemble a peace conference in which she managed use her powers on a full scale operation in which she defused tensions between the two sides by using her semblance on the two leaders and their advisors. They signed the peace agreement, and then swiftly quelled any rumors or attempts to systematically revolt against the leaders of both races in a coup. This earned her the nickname "Puppeteer of Minds" as she could systematically defuse dangerous scenarios with her semblance.

Though she was interesting to read about, the Ninth of the line up that this story entails will make you laugh.


	8. Chapter 8: Techno-Perv

**8\. X-9: The Techno-perv**

By now, you are probably wondering what this title suggests about number 9, so let me spell it out for you. Oswald Tesla was a young cheetah Faunus growing up in the technological superpower known as Atlas, and was nicknamed "OZ The Tech Perv" for his unusual habit of talking to technology that he was working on with a tone of voice that you would only hear between couples in the bedroom. This behavior got him into a lot of trouble, but his technical prowess labeled him as the kingdom's top prodigy and savant. One evening, his technological skills and knowledge would catch the attention of both the Atlas Military corps of engineers and the SDC scientific research division, but their search would end as a partner he was working tried to cut corners. They were working together on maintenance of a CCT test console, in which the student tried to cut back by using a shortcut that was very dangerous. Oswald noticed the problem and quickly tried to prevent the fool from turning on the console, but failed and the idiot sparked a small explosion that left both boys injured.

Oswald was left temporarily paralyzed and suffered severe nerve damage that rendered him comatose. While in his coma, General James Ironwood of the Atlas military defended him against accusations of sabotage by the other student and his family, who were using his birth as a Faunus as an excuse. The general spoke out for Oswald when his family was taken to court, in which Oswald's father Desmond, a licensed CCT technician, revealed why the shortcut that the other student had used during the testing was too dangerous as it would put stress on all systems and could trigger a full overload that resulted in the explosion that injured both boys. The case was won in favor of Oswald's family, but retaliation from the other student came swift as the student and his friends vandalized his father's work truck. They then assaulted Oswald's sister at her school, but their attempt was narrowly thwarted by the intervention of a group of students who she had befriended. Oswald's parents were approached by the current head of the ASRB at the time, Raymond Edison, who offered them access to treatments and programs that could assist their son in exchange for their enrollment with the Alliance. Initially against it, Desmond relented after hearing that Oswald would not last another few weeks.

Oswald underwent surgery and received the NG-S6 Bio Tech Frame, a biotechnological device that acted as a secondary nervous system and granted him the ability to interface with technology. This could be identified due to the fact that he started to have the glowing trail of a technological pattern on his lower forearms. This caused him to normally wear long sleeved shirts and gloves that could cover up the patterns and were made with a special fabric to conceal their glow. Aside from having a role as an Alliance X Operative, Oswald had a position the robotics Department of the ASRB that he would normally use in his down time or when he needed a break from field work. With his position, he was able to create the Advanced Infiltration Units, complex artificial automatons that could physically appear and pass for a human or Faunus. The AIU revolutionized the field of infiltration and subterfuge as an AIU could operate on and with the same level of skill as the highest ranked Alliance Intelligence Service operative, making them the most skilled operatives. His first field assignment was part of Operation: Red Sky, an operation to thwart a terrorist attempt to launch a missile that would release a biological weapon known as "The Red Cloud" into the upper atmosphere. A group of radicalized pro-human terrorists intended to launch the weapon in order to cleanse Remnant of Grimm and Faunus. While Alliance Special Forces with X-7 as support engaged the terrorists on the ground at the launch headquarters, Oswald interfaced with the missile and caused it to release the viral canister into his possession, in he narrowly escaped just as it took off an detonated safely. He was found by X-7, in which the two developed a brotherly relationship between one another, and Oswald would continue his studies and research into the field of robotics and biotechnology.

You thought he is interesting, wait until you see the next guy that I have to tell you about.


	9. Chapter 9:Tyrant of All Grimm

**9\. X-10: Tyrant of All Grimm**

The reason that X-10 is referenced this way is about to be explained, so don't go nowhere. Wayne Dalton was originally from Vale, as he worked part time as an archaeologist in the field of prehistorical studies of both human and Faunus civilizations from before the kingdoms. However, one evening at a dig site in the ice fields of Atlas, the man was possessed by an entity that was an ancient Grimm of the lesser Drake-class race known as the Tyrants. This caused him to display signs of a split-personality of a formal but sarcastic Gentleman called "Schneider", in which some dismissed it as the stress of working caused him to snap.

Tyrants were notorious for their increasing appetite as they gathered negative emotions in the one way that was unnatural, even considered a Taboo among the Grimm: Cannibalism. They would devour fellow Grimm of the other species, consuming them to acquire the negative emotions that they absorbed, in which this is no joke. The Tyrant was wiped out by Salem, as its cannibalistic nature almost exterminated the Grimm. But now the last one shares a body with a human, irony in its purest form.

Wayne was recruited by the Alliance, and enrolled in the X program after he was concerned that the tyrant was taking over his body after he realized what was happening to him after eating a Beowolf like it was a roast turkey at thanksgiving. The ASRB implanted several devices into vital parts of his body that would shut them down if the Tyrant would control it for too long. He became the tenth individual of the program, and one of the most lethal field operatives for the Alliance forces as he was notorious for keeping Grimm at bay due to "Schneider's" habits and tastes. His first official mission was in Operation: Deliverance, in which Alliance Special Operations (a sub-division of the Alliance Military) took up the task of the elimination of an illegal crime syndicate named " Golden Watch" which monopolized the drug, trafficking, and sex slave trades. He took on Reizen, the most notorious hand-to-hand fighter and martial artist in all of Remnant, singlehandedly and killed him with just one shot to his neck, snapping it like a pretzel stick. This was eventually discovered to have been Schneider's actions rather than Wayne's, as Wayne was immediately shocked by Reizen's death before acting boastful.

He became known as the "Tyrant of All Grimm" during an assignment in Vacuo, when a group of _Basilisk_ (towering lizard-type Grimm) fell to his command as he transformed into a pseudo-avatar of the Tyrant. He commanded them to attack other Grimm in droves, in which it was discovered that he could control Grimm that are infected with the black material (a black substance that can spawn Grimm) that he expelled from his body while in this state. Despite this, Dalton became known as a Tyrant of Grimm by witnesses, but he was pulled from field work as A.I.S had to work on culling investigations that emerged from stories of "a man who could transform into a Grimm".

This is the halfway mark in our tale of the 14, only four more to go people, so sit back and enjoy the ride.


	10. Chapter 10: Tale of the Phoenix

**10\. X-11: Tale of the Phoenix**

The 11th individual was a unique one to have, as someone with a power like hers could "heat up" any situation that she was in to a devastating extent. Miranda Grey was a komodo dragon Faunus born to the kingdom of Mistral and was a very sickly child at birth. She was born with a rare disorder that caused her body temperature to be slightly higher than that of the average human being or Faunus of her subspecies. This would make life slightly challenging for her, as she was prone to randomized moments of sudden spontaneous combustion into flames at the worse of moments. Her suffering caught the attention of the daughter of a high-ranking ASRB scientist, who decided to have her enrolled into the program in order to help her condition or improve it into something beneficiary for her.

Upon being enrolled into the program, Miranda was discovered to be part of a long forgotten genetic breed of Faunus that had been rumored to have been part of an ancient dragon species. In truth, the species was actually a group of Faunus that possessed the internal ability to utilize a special internal organ to artificially produce fire within them to use in combat. The reason for Miranda's condition was due to this internal "pyro organ" suddenly emerging within her at birth, and it was acting erratically due to her being the first Faunus to be born with this organ inside of her. The ASRB's program researchers were able to help her bring this ability under control, and one team helped her master this ability by introducing a Wyrm into her body through an unnatural ritual. The scientists who had performed the ritual were thoroughly dismissed from the program on the orders of the Grand Marshall due to the high risk it posed, but Miranda was able to survive surprisingly. The Wyrm was disguised onto her person in the form of a red birthmark that ran from her neck down to her right knee.

Her first action event was in Operation: Starlight, a tactical ops mission to the Kingdom of Vacuo. A group of notorious sand raiders had abducted several civilians from a nearby village, among which were Alliance engineers that assisted the village under the guise of nomadic travelers. Miranda participated on the tactical raid squadron, utilizing her power in combat by carefully igniting the fuel reserves of the raiders' desert runner vehicles to prevent the enemy's chances of escape. She was part of the escort service, but was injured in the process of having to use the Wyrm in battle. After recuperation, she willingly took a position in the special forces unit that the program was creating as a tactical handler for the team, excluding the team's 14th member as their role would be controlled and decided upon by the Grand Marshall herself.

Though 11 here could influence situations due to her power over flame, the 12th of the group was both a notorious operative as well as a brilliant scientist due to her "hands on" approach to things that she had her full attention on.


	11. Chapter 11: Touchy Biology

**11\. X-12: Touchy Biology**

As we approach the end of our tale, The 12th member of the X Project line was notorious for their experiments. Charlotte Curie was a scientific prodigy of the Kingdom of Vale, graduating from Beacon Academy at the age of 15. She gained notoriety for controversial involvement in experiments for pharmaceutical products of the company, Halifax, in which she was betrayed by a former friend who staged her death in a car accident.

The accident destroyed her hands, crushed her legs, and left her with severe nerve damage that left unable to perform the basic task. The ASRB found her stranded in a hospital room in the city, awaiting a court sentence. The charges against her were dropped, and she was enrolled in the program as the 12th operative on the list. Aside from getting the injuries from the accident treated, Charlotte was grafted with the NG-V1 Biotechnological Alteration System, a biomechanical frame that amplified her semblance (The ability to identify an opponents' physiological weaknesses through a glance) and gave her the ability to manipulate the physiology of her opponent through touch. She improved the ability by developing a set of unique gloves that can extend her reach and prevent her from unintentionally harming her she was technically was labeled an operative, Charlotte was also a member of the ASRB's biological research division. She had participated in several Alliance projects, namely Project: Athena, which created an unofficial member of the special operations unit that the X Project created, as well as the lucrative projects of the classified Pantheon Initiative.

Her first experience of real experience in combat was in Operation: Pleiades in the Kingdom of Mistral. A renegade ASRB cell had performed illegal experiments on captive human girls acquired through trafficking networks. These girls, dubbed "Pleiades" by the scientists, suffered a berserk meltdown that caused them to rampage towards a nearby settlement. AIS was immediately deployed to take out the cell, while X-12 clashed with the girls themselves on the outskirts of the village. She was able to neutralize two of the Pleiades, and managed to the third and youngest of the girls to calm down. Though the girl was left horrifically scarred by the torture, the girl was taken in by the Alliance and placed under X-12's wing. When fighting alongside the other X project volunteers, she fills the support role of the unit.

Though 12 was a challenging opponent, number 13 can give you a definition of fear that will even break you down as you will feel as if you were a puppet on unseen strings.


	12. Chapter 12: Soul-dancing puppet

**12\. X-13: Soul-Dancing Puppet**

We are nearing the end of our tale, readers, as we have the 13th member of the notorious X project to discuss today. Patrick Delvanne was born to an influential family in the Kingdom of Vacuo, but was considered a very bad seed. The boy in his youth displayed very dark tendencies for violence and sociopathic behaviors, as well as the ability to manipulate others with ease and grace. He unlocked his aura when he was being violently bullied by his classmates after a fiasco he unintentionally caused. With his newfound semblance for Aura control, Patrick caused his bullies to attack one another by hijacking their own aura and using it to maneuver their arms and legs towards one another before having them violently beat and assault the ringleader of the group. He took pride in using his semblance to display his authority on the crowd, but it resulted in an incident that resulted in his own parents disowning him and physically expelling him from their family. This resulted in him developing a deep rage towards them, in which he killed his father by using his semblance to make him commit suicide.

He was brought into the program after he was apprehended by AIS Operatives Sigma and Meliodias, as he tried to use his power to rob them blind and kill them on the streets of Mistral. Initially, he didn't get along with the others, but it took a few incidents for him to realize that there were several flaws and weaknesses to his powers. He eventually found someone he could trust in Hawthorne, a chief staff member that acted as overseer and mentor to the group. She became the only true parental figure to him, and was the first to respond to his plea for assistance since he was injured in an accident when visiting the ASRB. For his implants provided by the program, he solely received modified implants to repair his legs while undergoing harsh and brutal training to improve his semblance and aura. Due to the nature of his semblance, Alliance leadership had labeled him as a "Muspel-Class" threat and restricted his operational performance by having him installed with implants that provoke migraines should he use his semblance too much.

His first actual combat experience was his role in Operation: Revival, in the Kingdom of Atlas. The town of Mittenburg ,on the farthest boundary of the Kingdom's borders, was faced with a serious crisis due to a lack of water and proper trade routes were constantly risky to take. This resulted in factions vying for control, despite the best efforts of Atlas Military to take control of the town to restore order. 13 took up the job of putting down a dangerous faction that was close to dominating the town. Using his semblance, 13 staged the assassination of the leader of the group by making look exactly like a suicide attempt and eliminating the line of succession with the aid of 3 and 4. This threw the faction into disarray, allowing Atlas forces to sweep into the town and cement order by repairing and restoring the town water systems and clearing out the icebergs that blocked off the town bay.

Though he was considered a powerful asset ,readers, the most terrifying of all that I have described to you through the chapters of this informal tale is the 14th and Final member of the project as the darkness that sits at their mercy give the Grimm a reason to know fear...

But, that story shall come at another time.


	13. Chapter 13: Beast of the Dark

**13\. X-14: The Beast from the Dark**

Well, here we are, readers, the final chapter of our tale of the 14 special individuals of the Alliance. Now, I'm going to level with you, this will be the darkest chapter of our merry tale so if you don't want nightmares, then I'd withdraw now if I were you.

In a prosperous village in the nation of Vacuo, there is no weakness as the townsfolk managed to accomplish many great feats that allowed them to flourish and thrive. Trade is good, the mines provide dust to refineries through the hard work of strapping, strong lads and lasses of both races. But in this village, there is a secret to their very success that they keep behind closed doors. A dark tradition is practiced in this peaceful town, as they do not tolerate any children who have features that are either less appealing to outside villagers such as sickness, frailty, disorders. And so, they decide to keep a secluded cave off to the distance just within the town's range, in which they abandon the weak, the sick, and the frail children to the Grimm so that they can keep up good appearances. The centerpiece of our chapter is a frail and sickly girl, born with a mark that was considered a terrible omen in the town. She was born with an unnatural scar pattern around her neck that would not go away, which looked as if it were her head had been reattached after being removed from her shoulders. Per tradition, she was abandoned in the cave amongst the numerous remains of hundreds of children who suffered the same fate as she would have, by her own father despite the pleas of her teary-eyed mother. She was only 10 years old at the time, as her condition only developed when she reached that age. Death was all but certain...

But, the child narrowly survived for a total of up to 6 years, surviving by doing unnatural things with the remains of other children that were abandoned. As she grew, so did her hatred for those who abandoned her and reveled in the light of fame and prosperity while she was drowned in the darkness and surrounded by the dead. Her hatred called something unnatural that lived within the darkest recesses of the very cave that she called home. A terrifying, unnatural darkness lingered in the darker reaches of the cave as if it were waiting for something to awaken it from its slumber and boredom of mind. This terrifying avatar of evil and rage reached out as it felt the darkness that burned within the child and embraced the child with warmth and presents. The child's frail body grew stronger, her teeth as sharp as a beast's, and the entity blessed her with tremendous power and speed. When the light and warmth of the sun faded away and the cold embrace of night descended upon the village, the entity and child set out on their hunt as the feast was about to begin.

The child descended upon the village, slaughtering all who stepped in her path. In her ravenous hatred, she scorned the very peace that the villagers reveled in and denied the countless who were left to the dark maw of the cave. She feasted on the flesh of her opponents, while the entity gorged itself in the despair and terror of the other villagers. When the child devoured the flesh of the father who abandoned her, she spared only one who she deemed worthy, and that was the mother. Her mother was the only one to plead with the others to spare her child, and at the urging of the child, the entity granted the mother endless youth by infusing her soul with the life taken from victims by bathing her in their blood. The mother sought to redeem her child, becoming her only human companion, and defending her when others questioned her appearance or nature.

The Alliance captured her at the cost of two platoons, but they managed to get her to submit to their might. ASRB used her for science at first, dissection of her and her powers, the nature of the entity revealed to a Grimm of ancient, terrifying power that refused to bend knee to the one known by one name; Salem. This creature was Abbadon, the devourer of light, the razer of cities, and the shatterer of the very land itself, and it was at the mercy of a powerful military authority. The two became part of the program as the ASRB conditioned their minds to obey a sequence known only to the mother herself as she would be called upon should the child need to be tamed back into her cage.

The only time she experienced any real action was in Operation: Darkfall. This operation was an Alliance extermination mission to eradicate a bandit war tribe that roamed the sands of Vacuo, looting and plundering resources from communities. This was considered a testing ground for the child's obedience, as they allowed her to "go wild". Just when the clan was about to take her as a trophy, she unleashed the shadow of Abbadon upon them as the shadow was Abbadon's living body and laid waste to their vehicles. She slaughtered the bandits single-handedly as no one could come to the aid of thieves and marauders. Though the child was treated as a member of the team, Alliance leadership classified her as a **Demon-Class** threat and kept her as the emergency trump card for when the other 13 could not hold their enemies at bay.

This concludes my tale to you, readers, I could go into details even more about these 14, but that there, children, is one story for another time.


End file.
